When there was me and you
by Miss16
Summary: Ran y Conan encuentran una caja que contiene un montón de vídeos de la infancia. Yukiko decide ponerlos y hace que los dos jóvenes se queden a verlos. Los vídeos muestran una parte de la infancia que ni ellos mismos recordaban.
Capítulo 1: Una sorpresa.

Conan y Ran se dirigían a casa del profesor para que el pequeño se quedara a dormir en su casa con los demás críos de la escuela.

Realmente el detective no tenía ganas de comportarse como un niño durante los 2 días que iba a estar con los niños; prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o salir a jugar al fútbol.

\- Vais a pasarlo genial, Conan.- Comenzó Ran una conversación, por amenizar el camino.

\- ¡Síiii! -Fingió él.

\- ¿Tienes ganas?- Continuó ella.

\- ¡Muchas, muchas! - Le siguió él la corriente.

"Lo que hay que aguantar"- Pensó Shinichi.

De un momento a otro, Ran dejó de andar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ran-neechan?- Preguntó él a la chica.

La miró y vio que estaba embobada mirando a una dirección concreta. Conan volvió la cabeza.

Se sorprendió: ¿Qué hacía la puerta de su casa abierta?

Casi por costumbre, Ran se dirigió hacia el interior. Él también tenía curiosidad, por lo que la siguió.

Ran entró despacio mientras intentaba ver algo dentro de la casa que no fuera oscuridad.

\- ¿Shi-Shinichi?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Eh? -Respondió una persona desde dentro.

"¡No puede ser!"- Pensó Shinichi.

La luz alcanzó a Yukiko, mostrándose ante los expectantes jóvenes.

\- ¿Ran-chan? ¿Conan-kun? -Dijo emocionada.- ¿Qué hacéis ahí fuera?

\- ¿Yukiko-san?- Se sorprendió la karateka.

"Lo sabía..."- Se decepcionó Shinichi.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Ran! -Dijo mientras se acercaba.- ¡Estás guapísima, como siempre!

\- ¡Gra-gracias!- Contestó ella avergonzada.

\- ¡Y aquí está el pequeño Conan! -Dijo abrazando al crío.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Susurró Shinichi malhumorado.- ¿Os habéis acordado de que tenéis un hijo en Tokio?

\- ¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Conan!- Gritó abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, que ocultaba su furia.

"¡Aaaaah!" Gritaba Shinichi para sí.

\- Pasa Ran, querida.- Dijo la señora Kudo sosteniendo a la joven por los hombros mientras la empujaba en dirección al salón.

La anfitriona hizo té y lo sirvió.

\- ¿Y qué les trae por aquí? - Preguntó Ran dejando su taza.

\- Pues teníamos unos días de "descanso" y nos hemos venido a visitaros.

Conan se levantó y empezó a mirar unas cuantas cajas que había apiladas en una esquina de la habitación.

\- Tengo que pedirte perdón por el estado de la casa. Yusakuu y yo estamos haciendo limpieza.

\- No se preocupe.- Rió la joven.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Conan llamando la atención de las dos mujeres, que se acercaron a mirar lo que tenía en las manos.

El chico miraba atentamente una caja de cartón que contenía gran cantidad de fotografías, CDs, y recuerdos de todo tipo.

\- ¡Aah! -Exclamó Yukiko emocionada.- Esa es la caja de recuerdos de cuando érais pequeños.

-¿Érais?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- Pues Shinichi y tú, Ran.- Aclaró el padre de Shinichi.

\- Le has quitado toda la gracia, Yusakuu.- Dijo Yukiko fastidiada.

\- ¿Hay vídeos de cuando éramos pequeños?- Volvió a preguntar Ran.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Exclamó Yukiko.- ¿Por qué no los vemos todos juntos?

\- ¡Porque nos tenemos que ir ya!- Intervino Conan.

\- Los vídeos son cortos.- Insistió Yukiko.

\- Además, el profesor puede avisarnos cuando lleguen tus amigos.

\- ¡Perfecto, entonces!- Dijo la madre de Shinichi mientras cogía el estuche de CDs y sacaba uno al azar.

Ran y Conan se sentaron en un sofá.

Yusakuu se sentó en un sillón mientras su mujer ponía el vídeo.

 _En el video aparecía Yukiko en un vestido de verano cogiendo a su hijo pequeño de la mano._

 _\- Ya está grabando, chicos.- Avisó el escritor._

 _-¡Holaaaa! ¡Di hola a la cámara, Shin!- Decía feliz la madre mientras saludaba con la mano._

 _\- ¿Vamos a esperar a Eri y a Kogoro allí?_

 _Tras un pequeño corte, se unieron dos personas más. Además ya no estaban delante de la casa de los Kudo, si no en un campo haciendo picnic._

 _Esta vez, la que grababa era Yukiko._

 _-¡Eri-chan! ¡Kogoro-kun!- Llamó la atención de la parejita._

 _Los padres de Ran estaban abrazados y riéndose._

"Cuánta diferencia..."- Pensó Ran con tristeza.

 _-¡Hola!- Dijo la madre de Ran tímidamente._

 _-¡Holaaaaaa!- Dijo Kogoro haciendo gestos divertidos._

 _Yukiko reía y giró la cámara para enfocar a su marido, quien estaba mordiendo un sandwich._

 _\- ¿Dónde están los niños?- Preguntó Eri preocupada._

 _\- Allí.- Le señaló su marido._

 _Yukiko enfocó a la pequeña pareja de amigos._

 _Shinichi ayudaba a Ran a subirse a un columpio._

 _-Son tal para cual.- Rió Eri._

 _\- Estaré muy feliz el día que empiecen a salir juntos.- Dijo Yukiko sin dejar de grabar a los dos niños._

 _En ese momento, Shinichi estaba agachado en el suelo para coger a Ran por las piernas para que llegara al columpio. Cuando ella lo consiguió, él empezó a empujarla en el columpio. Incluso los padres de los niños podían escuchar la risa de la niña._

 _\- Son tan monos...- Dijo Yukiko._

 _Kogoro gruñó haciendo que la mujer lo enfocara._

 _\- ¿No te gusta mi hijo para Ran?- Le preguntó la madre de Shinichi._

 _\- No me gusta ningún chico para mi niña.- Dijo enfadado, justo antes de deborar un sandwich._

 _El comentario hizo que el grupo entero comenzara a reírse._


End file.
